I love Luffy!
by dakesuke.blackdevil
Summary: this is a yaoi fanfic. it has lawlu, zolu, sanlu or maybe anything is good as long as the uke is luffy. coz i goddamn love luffy! Read it please 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hisashiburi…..! what? You're asking who I am? You don't know? I expected some 'yay he's back!' from people who read my works but nuuuu they didn't… I feel neglected… no one reads my fictions?... well fine! If you don't like my fiction then try to like it more! I know my grammar isn't that nice! TTATT …. It's meeee Akira! The lanky! This is my first fiction about One piece… don't hate me!**

Main pairing: [ **Traffagal Law** ]  & [ **Monkey D. Luffy** ]

NOTE: I do not own **ONE PIECE** thank you very much… if I was I'd already made some **shounen ai** pairing **hard to the core!** Nyehehehehe…

I only like **Luffy** as the main **uke** …. Right now im rooting over **Law** as his **seme** …

I'd really appreciate if you could **RnR** , coz I really like to read stupid comments or any comments about my work. **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **[ Torao Goddamnit kiss me!]**

Law and Luffy were chained by the power of the peto peto no mi… they were treated like animal doing stupid tricks. Their very last order was to **Never try to escape and act like an obedient pet while their master take a walk.**

After the peto peto no mi user went for a very long walk with chopper and the other cute pet he caught. Leaving Law and Luffy alone in a cage. Ceaser was in another room with other pets.

" I'm hungry….. " Law only watches luffy whine. Of course they can use their power but they can't escape from the island because of their 'master's' order.

Law made a 'room' he went out of his cage leaving luffy alone. "Torao! You can escape?! Bring me with you!" luffy realized law could get out of the cage. Law sighed " I can't escape.. I'm just taking a walk outside the cage.. you stay here.."

Law can get out of the cage because he isn't disobeying the order. Thus law left luffy alone in the cage.

.

.

.

"Meat… Meat!" luffy was too hungry to think about escaping. He hears footsteps "torao?" luffy sits up. he saw law pulling something behind him " room.. tact " law was back inside the cage "here mugiwara-ya.. " the thing that law was pulling was actually Meat! " Meat! Torao… thank you…!" luffy gobbled up the whole meat.

"wah.. I'm full.. thanks a bunch torao you're actually very nice huh?"

"I can't have you die here before we finish our mission… "

"oh… yeah dressrosa and doflamingo!" luffy lay down facing law. " nee Torao… " "hmm?" law answered without looking at luffy. " I have to go to the toilet ".

"….." once again law made a room and brought luffy to the toilet. " hurry up mugiwara-ya… " it was taking too long. Law decided to go inside. Luffy wasn't there! " mugiwara-ya! " _did he run away? He can't! we can't break the order with this collar on…_ "Mugiwara-ya!"

" Oh, torao! Here! In here!" luffy waved at law, he was inside a room. " what do you think you're doing mugiwara-ya…. " law went to the room luffy went. "you got to see this stuff torao!"

"what!"

" these all looks like the costume that the bastard made chopper wear! Interesting!" luffy ran around the room looking for the most 'cool' costume. " stop with these nonsense mugiwara-ya let's go back inside that cage and think about how to beat the peto peto no mi bastard.. "

"Jeng! How's this torao! It's a bit tight but I think it's cool… though.. I think nami is the type that wears this kind of thing.." on luffy's head was a black cat ears. He was wearing short top exposing his belly ( wo! Major nosebleed! ) he wears short tight pants with a devil tail.

( kyaaa mega nosebleed…. Dies… The End… )

(Alas, the author is now dead because of the mega nosebleed and so… now this story cannot be continued…. My condolence )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( IM NOT DEAD! THIS STORY IS CONTINUING! )

Looking at luffy right now law know's that he's face is red. _Why is my heart beating so…. Too fast?! Why am I reacting to this dimwit..?! is it because of the order? About being an obedient dog? Did it affect me? I have to resist!_ "m-mugiwara-ya… get those thing back to where you took them.. we're going back to that cage!"

"what no! it's boring there! I wanna have some fun!" luffy runs around "room! Tact!" luffy appeared in front of law. " gyaa! That's cheating! Torao you stingy cow!"

"c-cow?!" luffy then laugh remembering the patterns on law's hat was the same as a cows.. "oh yeah… speaking about cow.. here torao!" "?!" luffy added some horns on law's hat. " completed! A cow!"

" I am not a cow! "

"nyaa~"

" now what"

"cow produce milk! Cat wants milk! Nyaaa~~"

"…. I.. am.. not a coW!"

Law stepped on something and fell knocking luffy down. "wah!" "guh.. m-mugiwara-…." ( as you can see read.. you know this situation is right? So no need explanation ) " to..rao? are you okay? You're hot.."

 _Shit.. am I in heat?! I'm acting like an animal…_ " mugiwara-ya.. hah… you better… hhha, stay away from h hh me.." law knows that he's animal instinct is now very strong and is in heat. "torao…"

 _I wonder why mugiwara-ya looks delicious all of the sudden.._ ( Ooh.. snap! He's lost it! I got to record this scene!) law's lips reached luffy's. luffy was dumbfound but he didn't push him away, law realized what he was doing. Knowing that the petite captain did not push back he continued. Luffy was giving quite an expression, was it his first time?

Their lips parted for some air. Luffy didn't know what the hell happened. Law knows that he was shamelessly aroused and just looking at the petite captain infront of him makes him freaking hard. " t- torao….. haaa…" _Gyaaaa don't call my name with that voice!_ "wh- what is it…?" trying to avoid the awkwardness " do it again~~" Gyahahha! Jack pot! _I give up! you asked for it! don't say I didn't warn you! #!$# !%?! ._ Law kissed luffy with his mouth open. It wasn't that hard for his tongue to enter with luffy willingly opening his mouth for him to explore.

As their tongue twist and turn, saliva pours down the corner of their mouth (Quite an interesting view if I say so myself.. ). When both captain starting to lose air, they parted again with shining saliva attached from both of the tip of the captain's tongue. " That was weird… what was that…? " luffy pants heavily "that was a kiss… and the second one was… French kiss I suppose?... "

"wow! I kissed someone! Hah… ha.. That's a first! Huff… So what now?..."

Law scratches his head… " make love maybe?..." "make love?... is that what people normally do?" _why do I even bother to answer him?..._ law stood up and fetches luffy's cloth. His heat went down after he relaxed a bit. (gawd… nuu law.. you didn't even make luv! I can't even enjoy the **bitchtastic** luffy into action! Damn this author.. ough I outta.. oh.. that's me… hahaha!)

"better change back before the peto peto bastard came back"

"oh! Right… I totally forgot about that!"

"bet you did…"

On their way to the cage, luffy was a little fidgety and it was freaking annoying coz I could sense the 'god this is fucking annoying' aura from law. "what-"

"torao… could you kiss me one more time?... it was such a nice feeling.. 0w0? "

"muah…" ( apparently while making that noise law and luffy were standing centimeters away so it was like a flying kiss that was not.. like 'if you want it try to catch this motherfucker 'muah..' and voila.. kinda insulting kufufufuf..) "that's not a kiss!"

"well duh.. "

"torao~~ gimme a kiss! I want a kiss! **Torao Goddamnd it kiss me!** " this was getting troublesome. Law was getting more and more annoyed. "I promise I'll kiss you if we get over with this peto peto no mi collar! Gezz!" sparkles glittered in luffy's eyes _oh no.. I put his hopes up…_ "really?! Then I've got to beat the crap out of that bastard!"

"and how do we do that…"

"good question.. I don't know how…" XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **Then blab la bla this is where law knew how to disobey order that is to not hear the order….. they beat up the peto peto no mi bastards Ass coz he was rally an Asshole… then they came back to thousand sunny. And… (this is the part where drumrolls were supposed to be played making the holy mother of fujoshi excited to see what occurs next… not that it was that interesting… BP )**

.

.

Law and luffy (not forgetting chopper) has boarded thousand sunny. Well. After the seal and his sea rabbit friends bid farewell, luffy couldn't stop fidgeting beside law. _God seriously..?..._ "what's the matter luffy? You've been acting strange lately.." ussop finally spoke. The other crew soon realized luffy was a little small… hunching his elbow with his knee bend low head facing down and sometimes eyes stealing gaze of law.

 _ **Woa woa woa.. is luffy in his right mind?! – zoro**_

 _ **He's like a shy lady – sanji**_

 _ **Don't know guys.. this looks serious – usop**_

 _ **Perhaps some music would get his mood up a little bit… -brook**_

 _ **Wait isn't this looks like – name**_

 _ **It certainly looks like it –robin**_

 _ **What is it? – chopper**_

 _ **Supper mystery – franky**_

"t… torao…"

" **torao?"** the whole crew faced law with the freaking 'what'd you do to our beloved captain?!' expressions.

Law sighs looking at the mugiwara crew back to luffy and so goes on. He left out another sigh.

"mugiwara-ya.. "

Law cleared up the distance between them with two steps forward, his right hand touches luffy's tip of strawhat hiding their face as their lips combined again. " _WHATHEVILORDIDYOUGUYSDOWHILEYOUGUYSWEREOUTHERE_?!"

"you happy mugiwara-ya?" ignoring the other mugiwara crew.

" I like it!"

"LUFFY!"

Thus the mugiwara crewmates started to hear their captains explanation.

 **Torao, Goddamnd it kiss me! – end –**

* * *

 **Bet you noticed the peto peto no mi name isn't mentioned here.. well I kinda forgot his name cuz I don't like him… but woaw! His power is goddawmn amazing and very use full for bondage! ^o^ if only the user is an ikemen I wouldn't mind getting luffy paired up with him… what a waste of a great power!**

 **Urk… did I hear a whine?! I'm not in the mood for luffy and law making love coz I aint in the mood hear that! Sorry if this doesn't satisfy your heart you perverts! If you want the +18 stories read my kagerou daze's story…. I swear I made many heartwarming scene there… ( actually,… my friend is right beside me while I was making this story.. and I would really love to kill myself if any of my friend knew that I wasn't right in the head… soo I apologize… XQ )**

 **Urr.. did you just forget to RnR? Well I'm also here to remind you… regardless if it's a critic or comments I'm all ears… I love to read reviews… I love them love them and love them!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. funsen his boobs!

**Hello! I was in a hurry to write this! Remember me saying there would be a sanlu? Well here it is! Looks forward to it!**

Pairing : [ **Sanji ]** & **[ luffy ]**

Disclaimer : Oda Eiichiro owns this treasure called One Piece… shit I wish it was mine…

Warnings : there is no romance in this chapter! The next one… I'll grant you one!

Note : Enjoy my stupid imagination!

* * *

Sanji : **I will definitely make him funsen his boobs!**

It was a sunny day at thousand sunny, the weather has been really unstable lately. Now that it was sunny the mugiwara crew could take a rest, everyone except sanji, who was busy preparing food for (nami and robin) the crew. *ehem..* with his hand full lifting the food he placed it on the table, before calling them out he arrange the food where nami and robin eats and the 'others' eat.

Surely sanji likes to give woman first priority before the men. After he made sure that everything was perfect he opens the kitchen door and yelled out to make sure all of the crew heard him " Dinner time guys! So then…. Nnnnnami-Swan! Rrrrobin-chwan! Let me escort you to the table" (bet you saw that coming)

"yeah food! Meat!" luffy was the first to feed on the meat. " hey luffy, that's mine!" ussop came along and scolds luffy for taking his portion. "is there any sake? Oh.. found one" as zoro tried to grab the bottle of wine, sanji kicked his hand "oiii shitty marimo! This special wine is for name-swan and robin-chwan only.. get you shitty ass somewhere else" as usual, sanji and zoro started fighting.

"oh my… fighting already?" robin chuckled with a mysterious smile on her face. "man those guys never stop fighting huh?.." name sighs "I would love to have some sweets. I can't see where the sweets are.. because I have no eyeballs!" brook made a joke about his eyeballs again. "i'm in a mood for colla! Supppper!" obviously that was franky.

"guys don't fight! Someone would get injured!" chopper was worried that someone might get injured. Law who was at the corner of the room just ate onigiri while ceasar gets a bowl of natto with egg rolls. Surprisingly the fight ended up too soon.

"what? It's over already? Boring " luffy whined seeing no more fights to intertain him. law finished his onigiri ASAP so can escape before luffy starts asking him to shambles someone again.

Last time it was chopper and brook. It hurts to hear chopper yohohohoh-ing and asking to see pantsu. Ugh.. horrible. You can't imagine brook acting like chopper after he gets praised…

At the deck, law tried to calm himself.. ugh.. _I kissed mugiwara-ya in front of everyone… that peto-peto user is despicable!_ Sanji came out of the kitchen and saw law standing on the deck.

"soo.. you two kissed eyh?"

Law burst from the shcok god did he have to start the conversation with that?!

"so what? He insisted.. I just did it.."

Sanji's getting a little more interested in it ( my god sanji! Whatcha think y doin? 3 3 )

"so how does it feels like?" sanji leans down at the mass waiting for an answer. The look on law is so funny.. never though that the surgeon of death would make a face like that? What the hell did luffy do to him?

"ehm.. since you're too interested… I may say.. he's lips were soft and bouncy.."

Sanji's eye widened _luffy's lips?! Soft and bouncy?!_ There was blood coming from the cooks nose.

"hee… I thought you only have the things for girls… " law grinned broadly watching the cook making stupid perverted face.

Law tilt up his head watching the kitchen room where everybody was having a shit of a good time. law walks slowly leaving the cook in his own imagination. Before he could get away from the ero-cook, sanji grab his shoulder. _Chet.. what is it now?..._

"you think luffy can manage to funsen* his chest into big soft bouncy boobs?"

lies were not covering him up… it was clearly in his face.. perverted thought while blood coming out of his nose. Oh.. how long he dreamed to touch soft bouncy boobs… name and robins were absolutely impossible since they're guards were in a high level.

Law smirked at the ero-cook. "why're you asking me? Ask the person instead" law then walks back into the kitchen to get another onigiri before going to sleep and still hoping for luffy not to ask him to shambles or cut anyone to pieces.

In the deck with cold breeze flowing, the cook still stood there. Suddenly his eyes were on fire, with seo of blood coming from his nose.. _**I'll definitely will get luffy to funsen his boobs and touch them! I definitely will! Mark my words!**_

 _(what happened?! Oh yeah.. shit happened… sanji you ero-cook!)_

* * *

 **Sorry if it's a bit short and not to your liking…**

 **I told you I was in a bit hurry on this story!**

 **Read my other fanfics if you like.. and Review please god please just review this!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. for the sake of meat!

**Mimmmo! Can luffy funsen his boobs?! I bet he can! Coz it's luffy we're talking about.. there's nothing he can't do! Maybe.. there is.. some… that he cannot do…. Anyway minna-san… guess who's back! *drumrolls* *pia popa shakka dance* *blue carpet* it is I! Akira the lanky!**

Luffy saw law and sanji outside of the dining hall. _I wonder what they're talking about?... ah!_ " where's all the meat?!" all the meat that was in the table suddenly disappeared (?)

Nami looks at luffy "didn't you ate it all?" luffy shakes his head. " I made sure not to eat all of it at one go.. but… where did it go?!" luffy looks like he wanted to cry watching the now no-meat-dining-table in front of him. He went outside of the dining room and bumped law "ah, mugiwara-ya, -ya **( I do not know how** **law calls sanji. Forgive me )** asked you to go to his room tonight" **( that sanji never said )**

"hmm…? Okay… anyway torao… can you—mph!" luffy's sentence were blocked by laws light kiss. "better now?" law asked as if this was what luffy wanted, luffy paused for a second. " not really what I asked for but better than ever! As I thought torao's kiss is the best! Oh yeah, have you seen the meats in the dining hall? It disappeared!" law kept quiet and smirked " who knows? Maybe it's already been eaten by someone" law then went back inside the dining room to get some onigiri.

Sanji was in the bridge of death fighting his nosebleed in imagining his dear captain having huge melons on his chest while his face flushed in pink color of embarrassment or just waiting for him to eagerly eat him whole **.** _ **'ahhnnn~~ the thought of luffy being like that is unnn~~ '**_ as sanji's wild imagination gets even more wild than it already had been he suddenly made a depressed face that looked like half cooked mushroom **(thought I don't know how it actualy looks like haha!)** _ **' 100% as in never… huff….'**_ He sighed and went back into the kitchen.

"Ah, good timing sanji, the meats gone and even luffy didn't take it… wonder where it went" the orange haired woman in bikini with long pants said to their cook. Sanji looked confused then he saw laws evil smirk on the corner of the room while holding onigiri on his right hand _**' god, what did he do now? '**_ luffy was on the head of the thousand sunny feeling the cold breeze and ignoring his tummy grumbling wanting to be stuffed with meat. " kiss huh?... torao's kiss is very calming… " then he realized it's already past midnight and law had told him to go see sanji.

Sanji just finished washing the dishes as all the straw hat members went to their room for some shut eyes, law was still sitting on the chair "what is it law?"

"you better go to your room –ya, and don't bother thanking me after this" law stood from the chair and passes sanji through the door out of sanjis sight, curious as to what law had said sanji went to his room, he saw luffy was still sitting on the sunny's head. As he opened the door he saw a pile of meat that he recognizes so much. It was the missing meat!

"did law shambles the meat into my room? What is his objective?! Then the door opened. Sanji saw his dear captain in front of the door amazed by the meat that he just discovered in one of his nakamas room. Sanji then knew where this was going.. _**' Traffalgar Law! '**_ sanji didn't know what to do as he had something in mind he restrained himself from having any nosebleed.

"sanji! You hide some meat here! Can I have it?!" luffy's hand streached as he wanted to take one of the meat but was kicked by sanji " not so fast luffy… " he went close to luffy and stand right in front of him while his left hand closing the door behind luffy. "what is it?... I'm hungry right now…." Luffy didn't mind sanji being hell close to him but he has his attention fully on the pile of meat that looked like it was begging to get stuffed in the petite captains rubbery-endless-pit stomach.

" I see you want that meat right there right?.."

" You got that right!"

"well I have one condition… or more likely a request,"

" if I do it would you give the meat to me?"

" yeah… all of them "

" well, for the sake of meat, I'll do it!"

"oh.. okay- hey!" luffy was already stuffing hid mouth full of meat and in a blink of an eye, it was all inside his stomach. Sanji sighs… as luffy was feeling full, he walks up to sanji " so what did you want me to do?" a hand grabbed both side of luffy's shoulder. " will…. You…. FUNSEN YOUR BOOBS AND LET ME GROPE THEM?!" sanji looked desperate. He's worried if luffy would turn him down and tells the rest of the crew including that marimo!

" sure "

…..

.

.

.

"what?"

"I said sure okay… I already promised anyway.. and here I thought that you were gonna make me do something difficult… sure why not? Shishishishi!" luffy smiled innocently making sanjis heart throb.

' _**oh… luffy…*tear drops* forgive me…I'm such a bad wolf trying to eat m own captain….. but pleasure comes first! Yehaww! Strike! '**_

"well then… I've never try this before…. Here goes.. gomu gomu…. Oppai funsen! (Oppai is boobs)" luffy inhaled air into his throat and expand his chest making it bigger and bigger. Sanji was dazed as he observed luffy expand his boobs while fighting the urge to have a nosebleed. Luffy's vest tightens as luffy's expands his boobs which makes his torso shaped beautifully and the extra air expanded his butt.

"how's this?" luffy's recommended with his body now curved shapely of that a beautiful woman. _**' rubber is so amazing! '**_ heart shaped the blond's eyes. "what are you waiting for sanji?" "w-what?" luffy's face flushed " you.. said you want to grope it… go ahead.."

' _**it's like my wildest imagination has come to life! And it is!'**_ sanji's hand was wiggly _**' but what if it feels just like a balloon?! It won't feel nice at all!"**_ sanji shakes his head _**' no that can't be…. But what if…. AHHH screw this!"**_

Sanji touched luffy's boobs.

.. squeeze …

.. ..

….

.

.

"it's so soft! Rubbers are so amazing!" sanji groped luffy's boobs as if his life depends on it. "ahh…" sanji paused. Then he groped again "wahhh…" theres no mistaking it! luffy just moaned! Sanji felt tingling below his pants. Was he just turned on by his captains moans?! "ohh crap what should I do?" luffy feels worried that sanji was making an irritated face and felt like he was at fault. "I'm sorry…. It doesn't feel good huh?... I'll turn it back to normal…."

"eh.. you.. it's not that… it's just.. ahh-!"

Luffy's boob was now gone. Sanji grabbed luffy's chest desperately that he hope that luffy's boobs didn't disappear. "wait, this is…" sanji gropped luffy's chest. "it's as soft as the boobs! How can a mans chest be this soft! Oh yeah, your made of rubber!" sanji uses both his hand to grope luffy's chest. "ahh.. sanji… isn't that enough already?... " luffy moaned making sanji's crotch twitch. Sanji jumped to luffy wanting to pin him down "luffy-bugee!"

A feet meets sanji's face.

"welp.. I think that's enough fun for now don't you think so… ero-cook" it was zoro's

"kuso marimo! Why are you here?!"

"shut up you! i knew you had something up your sleeve since law and kuffy kissed yesterday! To think that you'd go this far!" luffy hugged his small captain shielding him from the ero-cook. "oi luffy, from now on don't let this ero-love-cook touch you again got it?... luffy?... oi luffy.." zoro looked at his pessesion. It wasn't luffy, it was just ceasar that law shambles with luffy.

"gya! Law!"

 **On the sunny's head**

Law hugged luffy that was sleeping on his lap. He shambles luffy with ceasar when he saw zoro hugging him. It's not that he was jealous or anything it's just that he thought it's time for him to take back luffy after he gave sanji a chance of touch.

"back to my possession.." law huffed on luffy's hair.

He heard luffy mumbled " mmmn… torao…. Kiss… "

Law smiled and pats luffy's head "alright…."

Law kissed luffy's hair. The wind blew lightly to their faces. Law embrace luffy to make them both warm.

.

.

.

 **a-and.. that's all I can think of… sorry for not having any lemons… I just thought about kidlu and lawlu AND allxlu..**

 **I wont be having any other uke besides luffy so you won't get any extra like zosan or kidlaw… nope, nu-uh! Try to review more so I can gain some confidence into making more chapters… don't be lazy… just post your very honest opinion or any suggestions.. I'm all ears!**


	4. that asshole molested my friend

**The last three chapters has ended… and So… I was thinking… how bout I make this story random and all?... it'll be more fun to read am I right?... this is the present day… law first meet luffy… and the feelings that was not yet reached… it's not that I don't want to continue… it's coz I'm a bad boy… hahaha**

 **I will say this honestly that I don't have a plot. Screw experience. I have imaginations. For every lawlu lovers out there... may you all be satisfied by my lawlu fanfics? Come on, you know you want it… review for this heartwarming fluff! Warnings! No romance no plot! Just some lawlu fluff. N a little kidlu if you understand what I mean.. ENJOYSSSS**

It was getting dark, the entrance to the last train was almost closing, law manages to catch up to it before it closes, he pants for air as the train starts to move. Thank god it was not packed but still has some passengers left; as he was going to seat he realized something off. There was an odd looking pair standing side to side while the seat was completely empty.

The man has a red hair sticking up his head so lame is he a gangsters or what? He was wearing a long black leather jacket with fur on the tip of the jacket, it had a skull on it that made it look badass, besides him was slightly a shorter boy wearing high school uniform with short jeans and sandals? His head was covered with a straw hat hiding his face from the world.

But law manages to examine his face making a horror expression. Damn! A molester?! What brave one… well not my problem… there will be another person that can save him… law sat there not doing anything. 2 minutes have passed. No one came to save the unfortunate boy. Talk about rude… he was right there being groped by a fucking gangster! Not like he was to judge.

He saw the man's hand crawls higher sliding his hands into the boy's uniform yearning a yelp from the boy. Law was getting worried. Why isn't the boy protesting! It's clearly shown from his expression that he didn't like it at all! He saw a tear from his cheeks and suddenly he rose from his seat and walk towards the odd pairing, the man realized and stops giving a glare at the person that had disturbed him.

No wonder no one came to help… he had quite a glare that can make anyone feels shiver through their spine. But law didn't flinch, he actually has quite a glare as well, their glaring competition was giving a heavy atmosphere around them until the red head smirk and let go of his prey just in time for the door station to open making his way out of their sight. The boy fell onto his knees; his hat fell on the floor.

Law watched the raven boy for minutes until the boy stands up facing him upfront showing full showing his face that made a bright smile "wow, thank you… I thought I was a goner back then… my names luffy!" he beamed. He recovers too fast! Slow down man… few minutes ago you were being groped! Law left out a sigh. He hoped that god will write down his good deed for saving the boy even if it was an accident for a ticket to heaven latter on. But he wasn't thinking of dying yet.

He had a few question for the boy. "Why didn't you just shove him or shout at him? If no one helps you, you'd already be in deep shit!" he yelled quietly not wanting to make a crowd, he didn't care if the boy was hurt from his words but he was sure angry for making a new enemy just because he accidentally saved the boy in front of him. He still smiled.

"But you helped! You're unlike anyone here! Every time he does that no one tries to help! I'm glad you came... I'm really glad"

Law wanted to smack the boys head but fights the urge to do so. Then he asked again with curiosity "That was just luck, and what do you mean 'every time'?"

Luffy was cautious at first to tell him or not but he decided to trust the man that saved him. "Every time I went to this train he's always there… no one wanted to get near us even though they felt pity for me"

Law looks at the boy's face that was still smiling like an idiot as if nothing like a gangster had groped him or anything. He saw a scar on below his eye and he seemed to be strong enough to shove the red head and runs away. "Why didn't you fight back?"

The question made luffy's smile turns upside down. Law didn't feel even the slightest pity for the boy though; he didn't care if people whispers around him for his selfish attitude, he just didn't care about the world around him except for himself. Still waiting for an answer, law sat down on the seat as well as luffy. Luffy turns his frown into a smile to wash himself from feeling uneasy.

"We made a bet…. Two weeks ago…"

Law was surprised but didn't ask why as he was waiting the boy to explain it himself fully. He doesn't know why he was even listening to the boy.

"The first time I meet him, he groped one of my best friends vivi, can you believe it?! That bastard? Groping one of my best friends like that?! And that of-fucking course made me angry but vivi isn't the type of person that wants to see his friend fighting a gangster so she said don't fight because of her. So I didn't, but as we get out of the train, vivi said bye and ran fast towards home. I went back inside the train and when I finally catch up to that bastard he was already groping another woman!"

Oh this is getting quite interesting thought law hiding his smirk as the boy paused for air to go straight to the climax of the story.

"I grabbed his hand tightly and the woman ran away whispering a thanks but I didn't mind cause I had business with him, and then he glared at me, so what?! As if glares could kill! I said to him to get his fucking hands off of my friends' ass or he was going to regret it. Then that asshole smirked at me! He wears a lipstick for fucking sake! I don't even know if people invented lipstick for men! We glared to our cores until he made that bet"

Law wanted to know what sort of bet they made he unconsciously creeps closer to the boy. The boy not bothered at all by laws' permanent stare continued with a pouty face.

"He said he will never touch my friend ever, if I can have someone to stick up to me when I'm being molested. The time limit was a month, if no one came to help me he'll do anything he wants to my friend… I said bring it on bastard, someone will definitely help me! And so he groped me for almost 2 weeks and when my hope was about to disappear... you came and saved me and my friend... Thank you"

Luffy finished his explanation with a warm smile; law could feel like he just saved an angel. He heeds no mind to his statement of the boy he saved but kept silent. "Oh." Is what he said as if what luffy had told him was the most boring story he had ever heard. Luffy still smiled, his smile was like a poison as if anyone saw it they will smile as well. But for law this was no biggie, he was a pro in hiding his emotion and making a hard poker face. He was glad for that.

Luffy still sitting beside law smiling.

"What."

"You're my hero"

"Huh?"

"What's your name? You haven't told me your name!"

"Uh... Law"

"Full name?"

Law shrugs but answered "Trafalgar D. Water Law"

"You have such a strange name!" luffy giggles but law felt offended by it but he didn't care. Even he thought that his name was strange for having a capital D in it. But he was sure since kinder garden that he had never had a grade D except for an A in his whole life. He just looks at luffy giggling like a goof ball. What an idiot… a nice idiot he thought.

"Hey… turn that frown upside down! I didn't mean to hurt you feelings… even my full name is weird! Monkey D. Luffy! Nobody would like to have a 'monkey' in their name!" luffy ties to cheer him up. Law made a slight grin but hides it behind his awesome poker face. Luffy was all fidgety and was annoyingly interesting to watch. You never see a live comedy like these nowadays.

"I think the word monkey suits you… you must like banana right?"

"Yup I do!"

"You're a monkey"

"And you're Torao"

"Huh?"

Law was shocked by the new nickname he was given. It wasn't that bad… but he ain't any tiger, he likes polar bear more. Then luffy suddenly took out his phone. No shit, don't tell me he's going to ask me that question!

"Hey Torao, what's your number phone?"

"Ugh…"

Law took out his phone, he doesn't know why but doing that was the right thing to do since he knows that this monkey would throw a tantrum if he doesn't. Tantrum plus train station equals to crowd. Oh how he hated the crowd. He hands in his phone to luffy, but he was taking too long with the number exchanges. Law went to see what he was doing. He was taking selfie… with his phone!

He was not a fan of selfie. Who would like to take a picture of their selves making cute faces and sticking their tongue or even making a horrible duck face! But Luffy didn't put any cute face on yet one of the most stupid face laws had ever seen. He's making himself look like an idiot! But he didn't dislike it… it was more like… are you fucking seriously going to snap a picture of you like THAT?!

One of the faces he makes made law just want to punch him, smirk at him, laugh at him or even feel disgusted by him. This boy was surprisingly very interesting. He feels as if this boy can make one of his horrid day turns fun and entertaining. Luffy finally pulled the phone away from his face. He puts it in a new folder. Saving his number with one of the ugliest picture law had yet to see. He giggles.

"Here Torao! Let's hang out sometimes since you saved me and my friend's ass!"

Law didn't answer but he took his phone fighting the urge to look at it since he was sure to lose his awesome poker face once he saw the new files luffy saved. It was freaking hilarious just looking at him taking selfies but his poker face can't be unmasked until no one was around. He loves the way his awesome poker face hides his emotion as much as his badass eyes glaring at someone.

"Oh it's my stop!"

The train stops, the door opens to let passengers in and out. Luffy jumps of his seat putting his straw hat on then he plays with his phone before he walks out of the train. He didn't even bother to say goodbyes with his hero. Not that law mind but at least smiles at him before he left. When the door starts closing, law's phone rang. He wonders who it is. He saw a message and the name written 'Pirate King' who the hell? He slides his phone to see the contents.

Laws awesome poker face was now gone exchanged with a controlled grin that he tries to hide so no one saw him. It was luffy; he gave a picture message saying 'good night Torao! See you next time *Sneeze*!' It was so ugly law wanted to laugh but he has to keep his cool. Curse luffy for making him lose his poker face and praise him, because he made his whole night warm and fun.

He hopes to see the boy as well… the boy certainly had made his heart warm by his company. He hoped that these warm feelings stayed inside his heart. Law thought that this boy wasn't bad enough to call a friend. Law was very ready to befriend this boy if he ever sees him again. What will sachi say if he found out that there was someone as annoying as him that actually exist. He finally smirks as he let the train bring him towards his destination. It's a cold warm night.

 **Thanks…. Is this good enough? is this boring? I get that a lot…. Maybe I'll continue this story next chapter... Until law finally knows that he had fallen for luffy… I actually like one piece in the present day… coz if they were in a ship.. there would be almost no privacy…. Talk about embarrassing!**

 **Cheers for an amazing story… please review anything! ^.^ hihihihi**


End file.
